1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a fuel tank of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2008 036 894 A1 discloses a fuel tank with a foam insulation applied to a fuel tank container of the fuel tank. According to this prior art, the insulated fuel tank is produced by first providing a fuel tank container and then applying an insulating foam plastic to the fuel tank.
The fuel tank container of the fuel tank to which the foam insulation is applied may be produced for example by blow molding, as known from DE 199 46 530 B4.
The object of the invention is to provide a novel method for producing a fuel tank.